


Girl Crush

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [22]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bars and Pubs, Canon Gay Character, Cunnilingus, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fourth of July, Fucking, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Outsider, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Timestamp, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: The Hanson family all take a summer vacation and Natalie listens in to Daryl and Avery having sex. Wishing it were her instead. While Avery finds out some unexpected but very happy news.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something a bit different with this. I really hope it works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How was your night out on the town?"

July 3-4, 2016

Natalie heaved a small sigh as she sat on her bed in the shared cabin that was tucked away in the mountains of Georgia. A book held tightly in her hands as she did everything in her mind not to think of Daryl and Avery who were out on the town having a date night.

One that had been allowed because Diana had jumped at the chance to watch their three year old son. To be honest a part of Natalie felt like Diana had only done it so that she could get Daryl away from Natalie. Avery probably having tattled to her mommy about Daryl and Avery's kiss just a few months prior.

Because there was no way he hadn't told Avery and their was no way she hadn't told her mom and hell maybe they had made this plan together. Especially since both women had it seemed always known how much she wanted Avery's husband.

Both women more than likely figuring out when Natalie had been catty to Avery at Taylor and Maggie's wedding. But she couldn't help it. She kind of wanted the other woman to know that she would pounce at Daryl if there was the least little bit of a sign...and there had been once before the kissing had happened too.

In September of 2013 during a few days period when Daryl and Avery had been arguing because of Avery keeping the fact that she had once been engaged from him. Natalie had been in town then and played good friend. Asking Daryl to lunch and he had spilled everything to her.

Their lunch dates being nothing but her listening and offering support and Natalie had been so sure the last one she had planned that she might have finally gotten him in bed. Had him fucking her while his wife was home oblivious to everything.

But of course that hadn't happened and now two and a half years had passed and Natalie and Zander had broken up and she had moved back to Georgia to be closer to her kids. Ezra and Penny who wanted nothing to do with her while River and Viggo still did and really it was only because of them that she was here.

Had seen it in Taylor's eye when he told her that for once their whole family was going on the Fourth of July camping trip and renting a couple of cabins close to each other and would she like to come. She had seen the reluctance and the brief anger when she had agreed.

Though just like he had asked because of River and Viggo she had only accepted because of them....that and well maybe also because she wanted to be near Daryl. Knowing it would be risky to flirt with him in front of his wife but Natalie was a risk taker and a part of her also didn't find it fair.

Thought it was crazy that Avery had him as her husband when the little bitch had said at Jessica and Glenn's wedding four years ago that no one there wanted Daryl. Yet somehow fate had stepped in and somehow Avery had wound up in Daryl's bed and Natalie knew it was wrong thinking that Avery could have intentionally gotten pregnant just to keep Daryl from Natalie but a part of her did.

Blamed Avery for getting pregnant and ruining any chance Natalie would ever have of becoming his someday and God how she had wanted to be his from the moment she first met him at that awkward Christmas the year Jessica had brought Merle home when Avery had been eighteen.

Even then though Daryl hadn't noticed her, gravitated to Avery which was funny because Avery had been so oblivious but of course Natalie noticed because Natalie noticed everything Daryl did...except somehow she had missed Daryl and Avery even leaving together at Jessica's wedding.

Maybe if she had she could have found some way to stop them...keep Avery from getting her claws into Daryl for good but of course the past was the past and there was nothing she could do now.

Nothing except pine from the sidelines until she was given an opening again like she had with the kiss months before. An opening that she'd take once it was handed to her. Knowing she didn't care about vows or their child...all she cared about in the end was her own happiness and she'd only be happy once it was her with Daryl.

Her as Mrs. Daryl Dixon like it always should have been because damn it she had called dibs at Jessica's wedding and she had noticed him first and it just wasn't fair. It should be her right now in Avery's place. Should be her he came home to every night and made love to if they were even making love again that was. Her who he was building a house with and being just plain happy with.

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard the door of the cabin open and shut, Natalie closed the book she had been unsuccessfully reading. Feeling more jealousy hit as she heard Avery let out a tiny giggle. A giggle which made Natalie curse her luck of being put in the three bedroom cabin that Daryl and Avery were staying in with Hunter.

Because even as much as she wanted Daryl...she hated that somehow on this trip she had to constantly see how happy he was with Avery. It was like rubbing salt in a huge gaping wound.

Biting her lip as she laid her book down on the night stand, she reached over and turned off her light. Hoping to go to sleep soon. But that didn't seem to be in the cards for Natalie as she heard a muffled moan come from the room that was right across the hall from hers.

A moan followed by the sound of the bed slowly creaking and Natalie knew exactly what was going on in the bedroom across the hall and she guessed she had her answer to if they were even still making love or if their drought Daryl had told her about was persisting.

The moans and the bed being enough to let her know that Daryl and Avery were making love and God, Natalie wished it were her there. Aching to be the one on the receiving end of Daryl's touches.

His calloused hands slowly working their way down her body as they kissed and undressed.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning out herself, Natalie slowly let a hand slip under her covers. Soon fumbling until she pushed her nightgown up. Slipping the crotch of her panties aside as she let her hand find her already soaking center.

Her fingers beginning to work their magic as she closed her eyes, letting herself listen to the faint noises from the room next door.

Her fingers and hips soon matching the creak of the bed as her mind instantly again drew up more images for her to think about.

Daryl's cock inside of her as she straddled his hips and rode him. Rode him in a slow, tantalizing way. One in which she was sure Avery probably hadn't or couldn't master which was why in her vision Daryl had a blissed out look on his face.

Because he was getting something from her that his bitch of a wife couldn't give him.

Again Natalie had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Giving away the fact that she was getting off in her own room to thoughts of Daryl making love to her.

The way he'd eventually get tired of her teasing and take control of the situation himself, getting tired of her riding him slowly and flipping them over so he was on top. Then he'd fuck into her. One hand going down to play with her clit as he kept his movements in her hard.

Hard enough that the headboard would bang against the wall. As if he was letting out pent up energy...probably things he was too afraid to do to Avery in fear she'd break because she was so young and delicate even if she was a bitch who had manipulated her way into his life.

Into a place that should have been Natalie's. Would maybe one day still be Natalie's.

Reaching her orgasm finally, Natalie couldn't help it as she softly whispered out Daryl's name as her walls slowly closed in around her fingers. Fingers that she desperately wished were a cock that belonged to the man whose name she had just whispered out.

Removing her hand from under the covers Natalie collected her breath. Her ears still listening into the activity that was happening just across the hall. The hushed sigh before Avery faintly moaned out her husband's name as if she herself was desperate.

As if it had been awhile since she had been with her own husband which was crazy because Natalie knew if she were Daryl's wife there wouldn't be a day that went by that they wouldn't have some kind of sex. Oral, anal, vaginal...they'd find a way because she would want to please him that much.

Plus she was sure he was the type of man who probably wanted sex every night to keep him satisfied. He seemed like that kind of man. A man who enjoyed and had a good sexual appetite. Even if he had claimed to her that he shut down a lot.

Natalie just knew he probably needed a woman who had a back bone to take him by the balls literally and figuratively and give him the best fucking of his life.

***

Waking the next morning Natalie could smell food cooking and slowly she got out of bed. Fixing her panties and nightgown. Before slipping on the robe that she wore over both. Making sure it was tied securely before she left the room.

Her feet leading her into the kitchen where she found Avery at the stove. Her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, a pair of plaid pajama shorts on. Shorts that accentuated her curves and showed off probably one of the best aspects about her. Her ass.

She was also wearing an old faded grey t-shirt that Natalie knew was one of Daryl's old Lynyrd Skynrd t-shirts. She had seen him wear it a few times and of course now seeing Avery in it. It caused something inside of Natalie to hurt. To physically ache.

"Oh hey Natalie," Avery said as she turned to look at Natalie, her voice bringing Natalie out of her thoughts and Natalie forced a smile, hating that glow that Avery had.

That I just got fucked really good last night glow.

"Hi," Natalie replied hoping Avery didn't hear the fake cheerfulness in it or maybe she did hope she heard it. "How was your night out on the town?" she asked as she walked to the fridge to get herself some orange juice.

Avery looked away from Natalie and as she did, Natalie saw the faint little blush on her cheek as she did her best to hide her smirk. The fucking bitch that she was..of course she was happy that she could rub into Natalie's face how lucky she was...how lucky she had been last night.

"It was good," Avery nodded her head doing her best to act all sheepish. Which only made Natalie angrier because she knew there was no way that Avery was sheepish. She was probably gloating on the inside. "Was actually making breakfast for the both of us that we're probably going to eat in bed before getting up for good and getting Hunter from my mom and dad's cabin."

Natalie kept her forced smile as she poured her cup of orange juice once she had the jug out of the fridge and a cup down from a cabinet. "How nice," she spoke again maybe hoping that Avery could sense that she really wasn't genuine. "Must be nice to still be so in love and happy."

Avery shrugged her shoulders, "It's nice and I am happy only because I know how hard it is to keep a marriage in tact," she said as she looked right at Natalie and Natalie felt her cheeks getting hot under the girl's gaze. "I know how much this is worth to me though and I don't intend to lose something that I fight every day to keep."

"Well, then hopefully you don't lose it," Natalie nodded her head her forced smile feeling much more forced. "Have a good day," she finished before walking towards the living room to watch TV..maybe get on her tablet and check up on celebrity news.

As well as contemplate numerous ways to steal Avery's husband. Ruin what she supposedly fought every day to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "The only kinds I see like that last several months and they aren't really bugs more like babies."

July 3-4, 2016

Avery groaned softly as she held her stomach, standing with Paul in the cabin that he was sharing with Zac, Lucy, Kate and the three children. Four year old Lennon and the twin girls Ava and Olivia who would be a month old tomorrow and even though the cabin was full it was better company than the person staying in Avery's own.

Because she had nearly flipped a lid when they had arrived yesterday morning to find out that Natalie was in hers. The woman who she had found out from Daryl last month that he had kissed during a time in their marriage when they were having issues.

Their issues now only slightly better because at least they talked more now. At least he wasn't shutting her out and maybe they were having sex more but they still weren't back to okay for sure. They still had things to work through like the miscarriage and Merle and now the kiss he had shared with Natalie.

The fact he had let it happen and then waited to tell her. But at least they were still trying. Trying to make things work and as long as he was trying then she'd try too. Because she still loved him just as much if not more than the day she married him.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he turned to look at Avery from where he stood at the stove. His eyebrow lifting curiously as he took in her appearance. "You look a little green."

"No, I'm feeling like the breakfast I haven't even ate yet is going to come back up already," Avery answered honestly as she heard Lucy snort from where she was sitting at the table. "Been feeling sick for the past few days. Thought it was that damn cold both Hunter and Daryl had before we came but now I think it could be a stomach bug."

"A stomach bug that lasts for several days?" Paul asked as he keep his curious look. "Is that even possible?" he asked though this time he looked towards Lucy.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "The only kinds I see like that last several months and they aren't really bugs more like babies."

Paul laughed at that, "Well I guess we can rule that one out since last I heard Avery and Daryl were having a dry spell, right?" he mused as he finally turned to look at Avery and Avery just stood there frozen.

Her mind trying to calculate when her June period would have been due. Coming up with at the end of the month and she hadn't had it.

Not yet and here it was July third almost a month now since she and Daryl had indeed started to have sex again. A fact that she hadn't shared with Paul.

"Actually Luce, can you text Kate for me and tell her to get more than milk from the store?" Avery spoke up finally both Paul and Lucy looking at her even more curious. "I need a pregnancy test," she muttered out as she felt her cheeks getting hot.

Blushing from the way the two gays in the room where just gaping at her and she almost wished now that she had went out fishing this morning with Zac and Daryl. A little adventure they had wanted to do with their sons before all three couples. The two gay couples and Avery and Daryl went out for the night.

A designated date night before tomorrow's full day of Fourth of July activities. A date night they only had because Kate had somehow pulled her mom's arm to get her to watch all the babies.

Though Avery suspected Zoe and Mac would help too since both of them were staying in her parents cabin and both of them had no significant other to use as an excuse not to help.

"You two are having sex again?!" Paul asked with a mock offense. "And you didn't tell me?"

Avery only laughed as she watched Lucy pick up her phone to text Kate. "It slipped my mind I guess," Avery lied as she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Sure it did," Paul spoke with a smirk as he turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast. "I can't believe you didn't tell your favorite gay best friend that the sex drought had seen some rain so to speak," he sighed and Avery blushed even more. "We may have to reconsider this friendship dear Avie."

"Mhm sure we may," Avery teased even if once again she felt like she was going to throw up.

Though she was half sure she wouldn't, not at least until she had something on her stomach because it was too empty.

Right now all she'd do was dry heave.

***

"So you're really pregnant?" Paul asked as he sat down beside Avery on the couch in his cabin. Kate and Lucy having decided to go and join Daryl and Zac fishing with the boys while Avery and Paul had stayed to watch the twins.

The two girls currently sleeping now after waking up during breakfast for a feeding and diaper changing.

"It's what the test says," Avery nodded her head as she held the positive pregnancy test in her hands. "Both of them," she added on looking at the other which was on the coffee table. "I'm pregnant again" she spoke not sure how she felt.

On one hand she was happy because it was a baby and babies were good but on the other she and Daryl hadn't even really talked about trying again since this miscarriage and what if he didn't want this baby? What would it mean for them and their marriage which was already fragile?

Would he get mad at her and shut down again? Something Avery wasn't sure she could handle if he did that again.

Especially not when they were trying to get past that. Make things right.

Then again having this baby could be good news for him. Maybe it'd even heal their marriage. After all it had been Hunter and her pregnancy with him that really made them fall in love with each other.

Paul reached over for Avery's free hand, squeezing it slightly, "Are you not happy about this?" he asked her sounding worried.

"Of course I am," Avery answered as she turned to look at him, seeing the same worry she heard in his tone etched on his face. "I just keep thinking about how Daryl and I never talked about having another baby since the miscarriage and what if he doesn't want this baby and what if it's too soon?"

"I think if it was too soon you wouldn't be pregnant now," Paul smiled softly. "Everything always happens for a reason Avery and while I don't believe in God I believe the baby you're pregnant with right now has happened for a reason."

Biting her tongue at that Avery wanted to argue that maybe some things didn't happen for a reason all the time. Mainly because she couldn't figure out a reason for why she had miscarried her baby months ago or even why Merle had died.

None of those seeming to have any reason except to hurt her and her husband more than anything. Almost ending their marriage in the process.

"If you say so," Avery finally spoke hoping Zac's boyfriend had a point.

"I do and I'm always right," Paul told her as he leaned in to leave a soft kiss on her forehead. "It just sucks our group date night is at a bar because you can't drink and you're always more fun when you have some alcohol in you."

Avery laughed at that, "You just say that because I outdo you in how slutty and horny I get when drunk," she muttered knowing the times she had been around him drunk had been times when Daryl had been there and she was usually all over him by the end of the night.

"I mean I see now why Hunter was conceived while you were drunk at Jessica's wedding. Drunk you really can't get enough of Daryl Dixon's D," Paul teased and Avery laughed more as she playfully swatted at him.

"It's a really good D so you wouldn't blame me in the end," Avery told him finally as she smirked some and Paul blushed at that a tiny smirk on his lips and she rolled her eyes before standing from the couch. "Please don't tell me how good Zac's D is," she warned him not wanting to hear about her older brother's sex life.

***

"You know I think Kate and Lucy are a bit too dressed up for some bar," Avery whispered over the jukebox that was playing.

Songs that Avery was sure Zac had picked out as they were his type of music. The music she knew her brother liked.

"Probably cause they ain't been to a bar like this before," Daryl shot back as he took a sip from the beer he was drinking. "They're used to all their high society hang out places that doctors like Lucy hang out at."

Avery rolled her eyes at Daryl's words, "They aren't that bad just a little out of their element," she shrugged as she eyed the two women who like Zac and Paul were out on the dance floor.

"Lucy wore fucking pearls Ave," Daryl muttered with a roll of his eyes. "What woman wears pearls to a fucking country bar where there are rough men and slutty women?" he mused his words again making Avery roll her eyes.

"And I'm a slutty woman?" Avery asked with mock offense as she reached for the diet coke that she had ordered.

Knowing that maybe she did feel a bit slutty even without being drunk. Paul had talked her into wearing a black lacy dress that only covered half her thighs and she was wearing ballet flats with her hair up in a ponytail. Just a bit of makeup on.

Some blush on her cheeks and a nice shade of red lipstick on her lips. A red that Lucy had picked out and said would look killer on her and would probably look even better smudged on her husband's dick later if she gave him a blow job.

Words that had made Avery blush but also wonder what that would look like as she had never really sucked him off before with lipstick on.

Daryl took a long drink from his beer at her question and Avery eyed him suspiciously.

"You're only a slut when you're drunk," he finally spoke moving a bit closer as he said that, his hand falling to her thigh and Avery shivered at his touch. "But you're sober right now and not being slutty."

Biting her lip at his words Avery reached down with her hand and slid his hand higher up the dress she had on. Watching as her husband blushed when eventually all he felt was bare, wet flesh.

"I'm not wearing underwear though even if I am sober," Avery whispered with a tiny gleeful smirk. "So I'm being kind of slutty," she spoke feeling a tiny moan come out as Daryl let his fingers slowly brush over the skin he was feeling.

Making her a tiny bit wetter than what she already was.

"Too bad you aren't drinking, then you'd be a real vixen," Daryl teased her before moving his hand out from under the hem of her dress, leaving Avery on edge because she wanted his touch again.

Wanted him to make her moan and feel even better.

Avery chewed her lip again as she leaned in closer to him, "I can be a vixen even without alcohol," she told him hoping she sounded as confident as she felt. "Maybe you should just take me home and find out."

"And leave the other two couples here?" Daryl asked her as he moved to leave a tiny lingering kiss on her cheek.

Avery having to bit her lip harder to keep from moaning loudly. Already blaming her pregnancy for her heightened sexual awareness and the fact that he was driving her up the wall.

Blaming her pregnancy for the fact that she literally wanted to fuck her husband soon. Wanting to go off and leave Zac and Kate with their respective partners here at the bar. They had all brought their own cars after all.

"They'll be fine here by themselves," Avery told Daryl as she locked eyes with him as she spoke. "They're adults."

Daryl chuckled softly before standing from where he stood, holding his hand out for hers and Avery took his hand. Letting him lead the way out of the bar once they were both standing.

A silence falling over them as they walked to the car. One that stayed even after they were in Daryl's truck, him driving them back to the cabin.

But it wasn't a bad silence. It was a good silence. A silence that left her on the edge of her seat as she grew to anticipate what was to come once they got back to the cabin. That they'd get to have sex and she could have her husband inside of her.

Which was right where she wanted him. His cock inside of her making her moan out and feel good. Just like she hoped she could make him feel good too.

Always wanted to make him feel good in return since he always made her vagina so damn happy when they had sex.

The silence though was broken not long after they had arrived back at the cabin. Having slipped inside, Daryl's hand going to rest on her waist as he pulled her close to him. Slowing his walking some as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

A laugh escaping Avery's mouth because his beard tickled her slightly.

"I love you Avery," Daryl whispered into her ear before leaving a light kiss on her neck.

Avery's eyes involuntarily falling shut as they finished the rest of the walk to their room. A part of her surprised that she hadn't fallen down and hurt herself.

"I love you too Daryl," Avery replied softly as she turned in his arms once the door to their bedroom was shut. "So much," she smirked before leaning in and kissing him.

Allowing him to walk her backwards to the bed as the kiss got a bit deeper. His hand slowly working it's way down towards the hem of the dress she had on.

The ache in Avery's pussy getting a bit worse because fuck did she want her husband badly. Needed him like the slut she felt she was at times for his cock.

When his hand finally found it's way to the spot where she wanted it, Avery once again moaned out. Her knees getting weak enough that she fell back onto the bed. Taking him with her.

An action that caused Daryl to break away as he let out a tiny chuckle, "You like that Avie?" he asked before rubbing her already wet sex. Making her ache even more because fuck did she want him inside of her. "You like what I'm doing to you."

"I think you know I do," Avery muttered out softly before kissing him again as she let her arms go around him. The kiss getting deeper.

The both of them soon undressing the other because well maybe they were both eager tonight. Maybe they were both just as horny and turned on as the other and they didn't want to delay the inevitable.

At least that was what Avery told herself anyway.

Though once they were naked Avery blushed as she pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Daryl, letting her hand rest against his cheek. A tiny smile appearing on her lip's as he nuzzled against her hand.

"I love you," she whispered out to him as they locked eyes. "I love you so much baby."

"Love you too," Daryl murmured back before leaning down and kissing her. His lips soon trailing from hers as he worked his way down her body.

Avery moaning loudly almost continuously now and she only hoped Natalie was asleep...or she did a little anyway. Another spiteful part of Avery wanted Natalie to hear this.

Wanted the woman to hear Avery and Daryl having sex. Letting her know that he was off limits. Was only Avery's now as long as he wore the wedding band she had slipped on his finger just a few years before.

A ring that was the symbol of the commitment they both still wanted even after everything it seemed.

Would hopefully still want even once Daryl knew she was pregnant again with another a baby. A baby that Avery hoped this time that she didn't miscarry. Not sure if she could handle another one.

"Fuck Daryl," Avery almost purred out as Daryl began to lick at her already wet pussy. His tongue working her slowly.

Like he knew he was teasing her and obviously that was what he wanted. He wanted to tease his wife and of course she'd allow it because she had teased him so many times before.

He was due a little payback every now and then.

But right now with her heightened pregnancy hormones the teasing was going to do her in quicker. She was going to have an orgasm before he was even inside of her with his cock.

Moaning loud again Avery let her head fall back into the pillows as Daryl kept licking at her. His tongue eventually working its way to her clit. Which he flicked a bit before sucking it into his mouth and causing her hips to lift slightly. Her hands going down to his hair which she tugged on.

"I'm going to orgasm baby," she warned him just in case maybe he didn't want her to orgasm yet.

But her words didn't stop him and soon enough she had her first orgasm of the night. Her toes curling as her hands tugged on his hair even harder. Curse words being the only thing to slip out of her mouth.

After her orgasm had subsided Daryl moved from between her hips before laying over her again, leaning down to kiss her and she returned the kiss.

Spreading her legs slightly as she let her tongue slip into his mouth. Faintly tasting herself on him which was kind of a turn on.

"Fuck me now," Avery whined into the kiss before pulling away and looking up at him. "Please."

Daryl smirked at her words before flipping them over slowly so she was the one on top, a laugh escaping Avery after he had done so.

Something that made Daryl chuckle too.

"How about you fuck me tonight," Daryl finally told her as his laughing settled down and she looked down at him to gauge his words.

Swallowing hard when all she saw in his eyes was unadulterated want. A want that was only for her and no one else. The thought making her shiver as she nodded and moved so that she was straddling him.

Her sex just inches above his still hard cock. Her hand moving between them to stroke him for a bit. Get him back to full hardness.

A smirk playing on her lips as his eyes fell shut and he too started to moan at this. Again a spiteful part of Avery reared it's head. Wanting Natalie to hear this. Hear how much she pleased Daryl and know that Natalie would never get this.

Natalie would never get Avery's husband like this at all.

Once she was content with how hard he was Avery slowly moved down onto Daryl's cock. A moan coming out as she adjusted to him inside of her. The feeling of being full of him literally as well as liking the pain of the stretch some.

Her head slowly falling back as she began to move on him. Fucking herself slowly, which made him moan too at her movements. The bed slightly making a creaking noise as they built a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Daryl's nails digging into her skin and again it was the pain she liked. Avery just liked the pain, a pain that only Daryl could give her.

"Fuck Avie baby," Daryl grunted as his nails went a bit deeper into her skin and Avery lifted her head. Her eyes opening as she looked down at him.

Seeing a content look on his face. Which boosted her ego slightly because only she could make him feel this good. Only she got to make to make him feel this way from now on.

"I love you," Avery muttered out before leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Her eyes falling closed when he returned the kiss and they continued to move together just a bit faster. Avery's second orgasm soon approaching and the moment it hit fully she pulled away from the kiss.

Muttering Daryl's name out over and over again as she made eye contact with him. Watching as his face scrunched some and she knew he too had came.

A tiny smile on her lips as she finally moved off him. Laying down beside him and feeling tired and spent. Knowing that even though right now was a good time to tell him about the baby she would just wait.

Right now Avery was too tired and too fucked to do much talking. All her body wanted now was sleep.

***

Avery who had woken early the next morning and dressed into a pair of her pajama shorts and an old t-shirt of Daryl's stood at the stove, making breakfast as well as doing her best not to throw up.

Her morning sickness deciding to show her it was still there and the smell of eggs was making it worse. Eggs which she'd probably skip eating because she really didn't want to wind up throwing them up later on.

Though just when she was almost finished fixing the eggs Avery heard footsteps coming down the hall and she turned her head seeing Natalie. "Oh hey Natalie," she smiled hoping that Natalie didn't hear her fake sweetness.

That the other woman couldn't tell this was all a put on just for her.

"Hi," Natalie spoke back her voice sounding just as fake as Avery's. "How was your night out on the town?" she questioned and Avery had a slight feeling that even though she asked maybe she didn't really want to know.

Either that or she was fishing for an answer that Avery didn't want to give because she was sure if Natalie had been awake she had heard everything.

Which pleased that tiny spiteful part of Avery.

"It was good," Avery nodded her head sheepishly, though it was just an act. "Was actually making breakfast for the both of us that we're probably going to eat in bed before getting up for good and getting Hunter from my mom and dad's cabin," she told Natalie.

Again feeling pleased as she watched Natalie who was smiling at her rather forced, keep her fake smile. "How nice," she spoke not sounding one bit genuine. "Must be nice to still be so in love and happy."

Avery shrugged her shoulders at that, "It's nice," she spoke honestly because it was. "And I am happy because I know how hard it is to keep a marriage in tact," she said as she eyed Natalie wanting Natalie to know she knew her efforts to ruin it.

As well as letting Natalie know they were working through their issues.

"I know how much this is worth to me though and I don't intend to lose something that I fight every day to keep," Avery finished as she kept her eyes on Natalie.

"Well, then hopefully you don't lose it," Natalie nodded and to Avery her forced smile looked a tad more forced. "Have a good day," she muttered before leaving the kitchen, glass of orange juice in hand.

Avery rolled her eyes finally after Natalie was gone, putting all her attention back to the eggs and keeping herself from puking.

Knowing that despite the morning sickness and her nerves on telling Daryl about their expanding family that her day probably would be good.

It'd be better than Natalie's anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This was a different concept for a fic in this series. Usually stuff is either from Avery or Daryl's pov but I heard the song Girl Crush and really wanted to do something from Natalie's pov so readers could see how she really was and is in this universe.


End file.
